Season 3 - Dragonforged EU
Season 3 introduced Dragonforged Armors on the european server on the 1st of August, 2016 Background story The room was dark and the ubiquitous smell told the tale of what had happened there. Two heavily armoured knights sat at one end of a table, coats of arms portraying their allegiance to the resistance against the Dark Prince. At the other end of the table was a rather diminutive man in chains, wearing a robe riddled with countless burn holes. “So, what’s the point then?” one of the knights asked. In recent weeks, the streets of the capital had been haunted by fires that had destroyed homes and lives. The newspapers were rife with talk of the fire devil, a creature that surfaced from the depths of hell to lay waste to human civilization. The other knight weighed in: “I knew it. I didn’t believe in all the stories of the fire devil – made-up nonsense. All it took to spread fear throughout the city was a freak with a fondness for flames.” “To repeat the question,” continued the first knight, “what was the point? Who are you working for?” For the first time in a while, the arsonist looked up and, with a maniacal grin, boasted: “Working? All I needed was one… little… fire and everything descended into chaos.” The interrogation went on for weeks, as everyone tried to make sense of his horrendous crimes. In all that time, he kept repeating one sentence in a strange language, puzzling everyone. A translator managed to uncover the meaning: “The dragons breathe through me.” Not until several more weeks had passed did this crucial information fall into the hands of the interrogators. Through a complex procedure, the alchemist-cum-arsonist had been able to harvest the powers of the fire dragons and created flames contained in repositories. Back in the interrogation room for the last time, the knights – still in disbelief – directed their questions to him: “You were an honest businessman and had everything one could possibly want. What happened? This discovery could have been – and now will be – used for the good of this world. We are fighting many wars… this is one we do not need.” But the escapist mind sitting before them was no longer responsive, keeping his motives secret for all eternity. As scientists, alchemists and blacksmiths poured into the city from all over the kingdom to help find an application for this new discovery, it didn’t take them long to put it to good use. Through their combined efforts, the blacksmiths and alchemists were able to craft the most powerful armour ever known. Demand was as high as expected, and anyone proud to call himself a knight set out to get his hands on it. The precious flames became prestigious rewards in the arenas of the city, and the military used them to pay the wages of knights who fought in wars and battles against creatures of all kinds. Armors Category:Crafting materials Category:Dragonforged Armors